Milla Jovovich Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. The layout for this page was made possible by Bleach Wiki:Policy and Avatar Wiki:Policy category. Policies and guidelines have been developed on to further our goal of creating a informative Vocaloid database. Policies apply to all editors. strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in the Vocaloid series. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. =What are our policies? = This page is subject to various changes (additions/removals) at anytime. General Polices 1 Some of the pages detailing more important policies on are listed here, but the full list of policy pages is available at Category:Policy. 'Page creation' If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate tion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created for the purpose of Spam, Vandalism, Off-topic content it is also up for immediate deletion. Moving the pages without say can also be seen as vandalism. *If you want to create a miscellaneous topic, please use the feature or post in the . *Also, do not create a page to ask a question, please see the Vocaloid ANSWER Wiki for such things. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: * If the title of the page and the page contains vandalism, then the user who made the page will receive the infraction. * If a page is created for advertisement of a non-Vocaloid Website, or promoting a thread, or promoting activity that breaks Wikia TOU, the user who made the page will receive a infraction. 'Images' 'Blocking' Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing . Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Durations for Blocking will vary depending on the violation. Reasons for Blocking Accounts and address may be blocked for: :* Persistently making personal attacks :* Persistent vandalism :** blatant vandalism warrants a immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason. :* Persistent gross incivility :* Persistent harassment :* Persistent spamming :* Edit warring or revert warring :* Breaching the multiple users policy :* Persistently violating other policies or guidelines :* Accounts with inappropriate usernames 'Protection' Some pages may be protected due to continued vandalism or continued insertion of incorrect information. They may also be protected to preserve the integrity of the wiki. The level of protection will increase as damage done to the page increases. Most protected pages are to the Autconfirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to Sysop level. 'Reverting' Reverting refers to any action, such as the use of the undo or rollback functions, that reverses the actions of other editors, in whole or in part. Revert vandalism on sight, but revert a good faith edit only after careful consideration. Edit warring is an act that is not accepted on many wikis. Editors should provide an explanation when reverting. ;Revert process When a user encounters a change they do not agree with or simply do not "like", they should follow through the following steps when considering whether to revert. # The edit was unambiguously made in bad faith (e.g. vandalism or spam). ## Verify that the edit was in fact made in bad faith. Vandalism only refers to a deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. ## Communicate with the contributor. ### You can attempt to leave a polite message on the talk page of the contributor instructing them that their edit was probably not helpful to the wiki. ### If edits made in bad faith continue, leaving a message with can be considered. Even after that template message is used, polite messages to desist are still preferred and should continue to be left. ### For more serious cases – and only serious cases – go straight to leaving a message with . ## In the event of your attempts to communicate having no effect on editing behavior, continue to revert and leave a report on the administrator talk page. ## In the event of further incidents, continue to revert until a user with administrator rights becomes available to take any further action deemed necessary. ## Do not attempt any other on-wiki action. Do not leave any other message for the contributor if a template warning has already been given or the incident has otherwise been adequately addressed. Do not talk about the incident elsewhere on the wiki. Vandalism and spam is not "a big deal" and does not deserve widespread attention. # The edit has even the slightest possibility of being made in good faith. ## Attempt to implement alternatives to reversion. Try to improve it – rewording is better than reverting. Try to modify only the part of the edit that is found to be problematic. ## If a way to improve it cannot be found, if the edit is clearly incorrect or if the edit contradicts previous consensus, undo the edit. ### An edit summary should be provided. Provide an informative explanation as to the edit should not stand. An explanation is important to maintain the confidence to edit further and the calm of the user who is being reverted, and helps to avoid an edit war. ## Especially if the user being reverted is a newcomer, consider posting a polite further explanation of why you had to revert their edit on their talk page. Try to link them to previous discussions, decisions or relevant policies. # The edit was a reversion of my previous change. ## Check the reason for the reversion of the edit. ## If you are still not satisfied, and still believe your edit is legitimate or correct, do not simply reinstate your edit, but leave the status quo up. The status quo continues to reign until a consensus is established in favor of changing it. ## If agreement cannot be reached, propose your reverted change on the relevant article's comments. For more wide-reaching changes, use the . User Policy 'User Page' All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? :*The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki. Rules of the User Page :*No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content :*Personal images must be linked from an actual image host, failure to adhere to this will result in the image being deleted. :*Videos must be embedded, not uploaded. This HTML code should work :YTvid# :YTvid# :*No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles. is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. 'User:Talk Page' The user's Talk Page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Talk Page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the User:Talk Page :*You must respect the owner of the Talk Page at all times. Try to be civil. :*Always sign your posts on a Talk Page by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~. :*Do not alter any post that is not your own, unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates Vocaloid Wiki or Wikia policy. :*Headings, use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. :*Add comments to the end of the page, unless a new section has been started underneath the topic you are replying to. *'Note' - Removing Warnings does not whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins and the community as a whole. 'User Blog' entries are great for communicating with the community and contributors. Creating blog entries for spam or vulgar purposes will be deleted. Entries should be beyond a few words, at least put effort into expanding the subject you chose. It is understandable that 'first time' entries are always short and to the point. The following types of blogs should be deleted by an administrator and the user warned by using . If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal to on a administrator's talk page or on your talk page under the User warning template. * Irrelevant blog posts -''' While the main subject of the wiki is Vocaloid and Vocaloid related products, this wiki has no policy on other subjects not being present. You can use the blog to type about things other than Vocaloid, but simply posting for the purpose of spamming the feature is not permitted. * 'Insubstantial blog posts -' Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). * 'Proposal blog posts -' The Forum is intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements. * 'Avoid shadow pages -' Redrafting of articles on Avatar Wiki should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox. However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. * 'Avoid posts about vandalism -' Trying to inform as much of Avatar Wiki as possible about current levels of vandalism or "imminent danger" of vandalism is unhelpful. Vandalism is done because of the reaction to it, and thus dramatization only further encourages it. * '''Images and Videos, as stated above, should be linked by embedding not uploading. The exception is if the images or videos are in use on articles. * No creating new categories specifically for your blog based on whatever you typed one day. If you have ideas for new blog related categories please propose them in the Forums. Current sorting categories *Blog posts/About Vocaloid *Blog posts/Low content *Blog posts/Music *Blog posts/Real life *Blog posts/Wiki talk 'Discussion' Discussion is an important part of . It is used to discuss the subject of the page and for discussing any improvements to the page. Discussion should be used before making major changes to articles, changing images, or moving a page. Comments that use inappropriate language, are irrelevant, are inflammatory will be deleted. Please contact an Administrator to report such comments. Conventions There are conventions in any discussion, article discussion or not: :* Use of appropriate language - Personal attacks will not be tolerated. Users must not abuse other users, or attempt to silence their views. Treat other users civilly at all times. :* Related to the article only - The article talk pages are only for discussing the contents and upkeep of the article itself. Please place all general comments and queries in the and blogs.